


The Gucci Menagerie

by ponymom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponymom/pseuds/ponymom
Summary: Harry has a habit of getting...attached to projects and groups he works with. But this is a first.





	The Gucci Menagerie

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "fluffy". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fluffy), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1 and 2), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/185709101043/wordplay-2019-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).

“Where will you be wanting the shed put up then, sir?”

“Over in the corner, by the trees, I think. Is that close enough for the water to be run from the house?”

“Should be. Might have to do a jog around the trampoline, but should be no issue.”

“Then that’s the spot.”

“Good ‘nough, will get straight on that.”

Harry contemplates the activity in the back garden. There are ten workers, some digging in various places, some putting up fencing. He looks over to the far corner at the temporary pens. All is going well. Until…

“Babe, why is there a truck in the…..” The question hangs unfinished as Louis comes outside into the garden. “What is going on?”

“Just a few improvements to accommodate the new family members”

“WHAT new family members?” Louis hasn’t looked into the corner where the temporary shelters are located. Yet.

“You know the photoshoot I was doing for Gucci and the…” He doesn’t get a chance to finish his sentence.

“Babe, why are there sheep here? And pigs? And... are those swans?”

“Yes, those are sheep. And pigs. And swans. And if you get closer, there are also goats and a chicken.”

“Why are they here?”

“Well, I just couldn’t leave them. We’ve bonded.”

Louis keeps staring at the menagerie in the corner of the back garden. He slowly turns to look at his partner, husband, and current bane of his existence. “Bonded?”

“Yes, bonded. They told me that they wanted to come live with me, so I bought them and brought them home. The men are here to put up a shed and some fencing.”

“Sheep. Goats. Pigs. And swans. Here. In the garden.” Louis is taking this rather calmly. That is never a good sign.

“Don’t forget Geraldine; her feelings get hurt so easily. But yes, here, in the garden. They couldn’t very well be at Erskine House now, could they? So, I am having some fences and a shed put up so they can live with us.”

“In the back garden. Where is my football goal?”

“I moved it to the side of the house, that way if you miss, not that you EVER miss, but if you should happen to, it will hit the side of the house and not go into the neighbours garden. Not that it ever has.” Harry needs to just stop talking; he isn’t helping his cause.

Louis looks skyward as if for guidance. He should be used to this. Harry goes on these… binges every so often. Although usually it’s articles of clothing and accessories from groups and companies he supports that Louis finds all about the house. Seems Harry has moved on to… animals.

“Harry. Darling. I know how much this Gucci campaign means to you and how much you love the clothes and Alessandro and everything, but isn’t this, putting all these animals into the back garden, a bit, MUCH?”

“I just fell in love with them all. When I heard that they had to go back to pens and cages and stuff, I just couldn’t let them go back to that. I mean look at those lambs! They are too cute and fluffy to be going somewhere like that! They TOLD me that they wanted to come live with me, I mean US! You don’t want cute fluffy lambs and goats and Geraldine living with us?” Harry scoops up one of the lambs from the temporary enclosure to illustrate his point. 

Louis knows that he has lost this particular battle. He has learned over the years which ones to pick and this is a losing battle if ever there was one. As if on cue, the heavy artillery in the form of Lottie and the twins make an appearance in the garden, cooing over the assortment of animals and scrambling over the fence to pet and play with them.

Still holding the fluffy lamb so that Daisy can cuddle it, Harry gives Louis a triumphant smile, dimples flashing as if he didn’t already know that Louis was going to cave on this one. He will remind Harry that having a virtual petting zoo in the garden will do nothing but encourage all and sundry animal lovers from both their families to invite themselves over. And that will be the end of their precious little privacy. Once again, Harry has not thought things through. Just like the motorcycle ride through LA. Just like writing a song about someone and not telling them about it (THAT is never going to happen again!). And now, they likely will be acquiring yet another house for Harry to renovate, AGAIN, so that their families can take over this house and its attached menagerie. Maybe Gemma wants to live here. Or Phoebe? She will be needing her own place closer to London soon. 

It all comes with being married to Harry. Reaching out to stroke the lamb in Harry’s arms, Louis knows that he wouldn’t change a thing.


End file.
